Kenny Dies
by musicmadnessXP
Summary: CONTAINS YAOI AND STRONG LANGUAGE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Based off of South Park Season 5 Episode 13 "Kenny Dies". The first couple of chapters go over the first ten minutes of the episode, then it changes slightly. Rated M just in case. ;P
1. A Normal Day

_**Just a reminder before the story. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE TELEVISION SHOW "SOUTH PARK". This is VERY similar to Season 5 Episode 13 "Kenny Dies". I just edited it to make a fluffy yaoi fanfic. As stated, It is a YAOI (boy x boy) story! Don't like, don't read! Enjoy! :3 (Warning! Strong language!)  
**_

* * *

_I never thought that something like this would happen. Sometimes it haunts me. Sometimes it's a good thing. Really… It was a turning point… It began in January of 2001. Kenny had a strange cough for a long time. Kyle, Kenny, and I were fooling around in the field just acting like normal teenagers when Butters walked up to us…_

"Hey, fellas! Eric wants you to go to his house right away!"

I said, "Tell him we're busy."

"Well he knew you'd say that, so he told me to tell you that you wouldn't want to miss it!"

Of course Kyle left a snarky remark, "What? Did he lose a hundred pounds?"

*laughter*

"He knew that you would say that too, so he told me to say… 'Up your ass, Jew'"

*silence*

I just agreed to go, and we left for Cartman's house.

When we got to his house, Kyle was kinda pissed.

"What do you want that is so important! We just walked all the way across town to get here, fatass!"

"AY! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!"

"Both of you shut up!", I yelled," Why are we here, Cartman?"

"Okay, okay. Guess what I have right now in my backyard."

…

"Fifteen aborted fetuses."

Kyle just left the house.

"Um. Why do you have those in your backyard?"

Eric said, "Duh. I can get loads of money from stem cell clinics."

"Okay. Kenny and I are going now. Have fun with that."

We rushed to find Kyle and played video games at my house until about nine o' clock when they had to go home. We had school the next day.

_Nothing would have prepared us for that day of school…_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_


	2. That School Day

**Thanks to those of you who are reading this story! It means a lot! PLEASE REVIEW! I am all for ideas! I promise that the next chapter will have some ****revealing information while the chapter after that will have some fluff. :3 It'll be great. Just keep reading and I will try to update as much as possible. REMINDER! THIS CONTAINS YAOI! WHICH MEANS BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. I don't own South Park or any characters associated with it! Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

_Come on. Tell me._

_No. You'll make fun of me._

_Come on! I have no room to make fun of you. I can barely afford to pay the electric bill. Is it Wendy?_

…_There is a problem with what you said…_

_What is it?_

…_I'm gay._

I walked into the room with Kyle and noticed that Eric and Kenny were not at school. I thought they skipped like usual. I just sat there while Mr. Garrison took role. I looked over and stared at Kyle for a split-second. I couldn't help it. For some reason he seemed different… I then realized that I was staring at him for a couple minutes because Mr. Garrison started yelling my name.

"Hunh? Oh! I'm here!"

"Someone has a thing for Kyle!" Token joked.

"What! I'm not gay!" Kyle and I said at the same time.

"Oh really?" Token said sarcastically, "Sounds like it."

Everybody started laughing. I could feel the blood rushing from my feet all the way up to the tops of my ears.

Mr. Macky walked in and told us that the principal wanted to see us.

"Oh, COME ON!" Kyle had such a short temper.

We walked in and Kyle immediately started explaining that we didn't know why Eric and Kenny were skipping when we noticed that our parents were in there too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The principal told us to sit down. "Hello boys", she began," it's about your friend Kenny… He's in the hospital."

"…What?", I was denying the thought," he's okay though, right?"

Everyone gave me a very upsetting look. Chef explained, "Kenny is suffering from a terminal illness."

"Well, he's gonna get better, right? That's what doctors are for."

My mother started to cry.

My father told me that Kenny was going to die soon.

…I was devastated…

Kyle was just sitting there frozen in shock.

I started to yell, "No… No. No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Kenny is my friend! He can't die! He listened to my problems! I need him for comfort! I NEED him!"

"Okay.", my dad said," Calm down. Kenny is going to need all the support and friendship he can get. Would you guys like to visit him? We could go get Eric right now."

"…okay…"

_I can't believe this is happening…_

_He was the one to help me when I was going through tough times…_

_Our plans were ruined…_

_I was gonna do it…_

_Now I'm not sure if I can…_

…_I need someone…_


	3. Developing Feelings

**I'm BACK! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I had a lot of school work to do. Anyways. I know these chapters are short, but that will change a lot in the next few chapters. And just a note. The flashbacks are between Stan and Kenny. ;3 ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_You hate me. Go ahead. Shun me, call me a fag. Side with Cartman._

…_Well I don't care. I already told you that I'm made fun of all the time._

_True…_

_Well, Who is it?_

Kyle and I ran to the car not realizing that our parents were walking.

"COME ON!" I yelled back," Kenny is in the hospital!"

My dad responded, "Calm down, Stan. He's gonna be okay. We have to get Eric first anyways."

I turned around and saw Kyle staring at me with this weird smile on his face. It wasn't a normal smile. It was more of a pleased look if that makes sense.

"W-what are you staring at?"

"N-nothing! I just… um… thought of a funny joke Eric told me."

"A joke that _Eric _told you?"

"Well… Yeah?"

He chuckled a bit. He had the cutest laugh… Wait. What did I just think? I couldn't believe that I was thinking that. I mean, Kyle is a boy. Why would-

"Stan. Are you coming or not?" Kyle said.

"Oh." He startled me," I'm sorry. I was just thinking…"

_Come on. Tell me. You said you would._

_Well… I don't know if it's what I'm feeling…_

_Who?_

…_I think I like Kyle…_

We got to Eric's house and Kyle brought his mom. Probably to try and reduce Cartman's obnoxious insults. His mother came to the door.

"Hellooo?"

"Hi." Kyle said," We kinda need Cartman to come with us to see Kenny. He's in the hospital."

"Oh my… I'll go get him right away. Eric! Come down here! You're friends are here to see you!"

"Hold on, you dumb broad!"

"My god…" Kyle mumbled.

"Hey dudes and Jew." Eric said.

"What-what-WHAAAT!"

Of course Kyle's mom heard…

I explained how Kenny was in the hospital and things weren't looking good for him.

"Oh… I'll go get my coat…"

When Eric came back we left to see Kenny.

_I know._

_What!_

_Well, you make it pretty obvious…_

_Yeah… But I don't know if I actually like him._

_Well he… Never mind._

_Wait. What?_

_I'll tell you some other time._

_Um… Okay…?_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!_  
_**


	4. I Promise by Cartman

**This chapter is told in the point of view of Eric. Just reminding you. And a few other reminders: This is a YAOI fanfiction based off of South Park! Which means BOY X BOY! Don't like, DON'T READ! I don't own the rights to South Park or any characters involved! This is based off of "Kenny Dies". Enjoy and review. :3**

* * *

**Eric Cartman**

Normally I would hate sitting in a car next to Kyle, but it didn't bother me this time. My friend was in need, and I needed to cheer him up. We got to the hospital and walked in to the room. Stan saw him and started to cray and ran off for some reason. Kyle ran after him and said he would be back… Fag…

"Hey Kenny. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. It's great to know that you guys care about me. Where did Stan go?"

"Don't worry about him. He's just upset."

The doctor came in, "Do you wanna take your coat off, Kenny? It's hot in here."

"No." Kenny replied," I'm fine."

I started to talk again, "So, um, yeah. Kenny. I never told you this, but… Um…"

"What is it, Eric?"

"Nah. It was stupid… Don't worry about it."

"Eric, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you at all."

"Kenny, I don't know if this means a lot, but you're my best friend…"

We were both silent.

"Thank you." Kenny said," Nobody has ever told me that. Just thanks."

"Boys," The doctor interrupted," Kenny needs some rest. You can come back tomorrow if you'd like."

"Don't worry, Kenny," I started to raise my voice," I will find a cure! You're gonna be all better! I promise. Just keep your head up, because I'm gonna save you… I promise… I promise…"

I left the room as Kyle walked back in with an upset look on his face.

"How is Kenny?" He asked.

I responded, "He's okay. He has a lot of courage… I just can't see him go…"

"Eric. Are you… Are you crying?"

"No. I'm- Yes. Yes I am!"

I started bawling.

"I'm gonna find a cure! I'm gonna make Kenny all better!"

"Sure, you will, Cartman. You will…"

_I promise…_

* * *

**And I promise to update more often and I promise to add some love into the next chapter. ;D Remember to REVIEWWW!**_  
_


	5. I Promise by Kyle pt 1

**I made this chapter a little longer, and I will be separating it into two parts, because I have something different in store for the next chapter. ;) Same basic warnings. I don't own the rights to South Park or any associated characters. This is a yaoi which means boy x boy pairings. Don't like, don't read. Blah, blah, blahblahblah. On to the story! :3**

* * *

**Kyle Broflovski**

After Stan ran out of the room, I sped after him. He walked away from the building and I grabbed his arm to try and stop him.

"Dude!" I yelled," Where are you going!"

He responded, "I'm going home…"

"Why?"

"I just can't see Kenny like this. He should be out here laughing and playing with us. He should be having fun!"

"Well, he can't!" I started to raise my voice," He's very sick, and you need to be there to support him! Stop being a selfish dick! It's not about you!"

Tears started to flow in both our eyes and for some reason, I was starting to regret raising my voice at Stan. He looked so hurt and I just wanted to give him a hug or something to show that I was sorry.

"Look, Stan… I… I…"

"Get the fuck away from me! I'm not selfish…" He was growling at me," I'm not a dick! Just… Go away you Jew-fag!"

Those words stabbed at me like a hundred serrated knives. He ran off and I just stood there dazed because of what I had just heard.

"But… I… L-l…"

"_I love you…"_

"_Wow. He's pretty pissed. It's funny. I'm not mad at him at all. I'm just very upset about something. I feel like… I just lost my best friend… And I feel like he's more than that to me… It's like I love him… Well, I know that I love him, but he would never love me back… Especially after this… I should've listened to Kenny. I should've told Stan sooner. I'll visit Kenny tomorrow to get advice from him… I'm gonna fix this!"_

The next day, I visited the hospital after school. Stan never showed up to school, of course. I came to Kenny while they were filming some TV show about kids with diseases. When they offered a visit from Madonna, you should've heard what he had said. Everybody else left and it was just me and Kenny.

"Listen," I started," I know this is a bad time, but after Stan left, we got into an argument, and I think I jeopardized our friendship. I don't know any way to fix it other than telling him… Well, you know."

"I think you should tell him." He responded," Just go right up to him, even if he tells you to go away. Just say straight-forward, 'I love you'"

"Thank you Kenny. I think I'll do that."

"Hey, boys." The doctor called in," Kenny needs rest. Come back tomorrow morning. You don't have school, so you can visit around lunchtime.

I nodded and walked to the door.

"Thanks, Kenny. I promise that I will always be here for you."

I then left to go home.

_Well… I like boys. One boy to be specific._

_Oh? Who is it?_

_It's umm… It's Stan…_

_Really?_

_Uh. Yeah._

_Well, what's wrong with that?_

_He doesn't know._

_Then tell him._

_But he'll reject me…_

_As far as you think. I think it's worth a shot._

…_Maybe…_

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**_  
_


	6. The Nightmare

**This chapter is based off of the end of MOTHER 3. You have been warned, so if you don't wanna spoil the end of the game, I would skip this chapter, because it isn't necessary to the story and I only added it to create more drama. ;) Other than that, you already know the warnings, and I don't own the rights to any characters associated with South Park or any of the rights to South Park, and enjoy! ;3**

* * *

I got home later and just went upstairs to go to bed. I didn't change or brush my teeth; I just went to bed and cried myself to sleep. I was so devastated about what had happened that day… I had the worst nightmare that haunts me to this day…

_I was in the strangest place. It was dark and desolate… I walked through the dark land to find Stan in some machine._

"_I've been waiting for you!" Stan said," I can't let you proceed, you little faggot! Kenny is already going to beat you and the world will be destroyed before your very eyes!"_

"_What are you talking about, Stan!" I yelled back," Kenny is dead!"_

"_But Kyle, I told you that he should be playing with us. You didn't want to participate, so I turned him into my mindless servant bent on destroying your worthless world! And I can't let you stop that!"_

_I started to scream in fear and anger. I felt like I went on a whole journey thinking that Kenny was dead for some reason and realizing that he was turned into a mindless robot. I got so angry that something in me destroyed Stan's machine. Weird… but dramatic. I proceeded up a hill to find Kenny wearing a weird mask and he was part robot. He shot lightning at me, but it was somehow reflected back at him… I began yelling trying to get him to snap out of it. All of the sudden I heard… Butters?_

"_Come on, fellas. Stop fighting! You're supposed to be best friends!"_

"_Wha-? BUTTERS!" I was so confused…_

"_Shut the fuck up!" I heard Stan's voice. He charged at us and we started to argue._

"_Why are you always trying to tell me that I'm wrong!"_

"_YOU ARE! You turned Kenny into a mindless robot!"_

"_Because you wouldn't help me when he died!"_

"_I wanted you to stay with him to see him until the end!"_

"_Why! Maybe I didn't wanna deal with my friend passing on!"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

"…"

"_Stan. Kyle." Kenny started to talk. "You shouldn't be fighting. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't be here. I should be in heaven with all the others. Stan. Kyle loves you, and I know that you love him. I'm gonna leave now. Sorry that it had to end like this. Thanks for being there for me. Bye."_

_Kenny blasted lightning at me which got reflected back at him and he died…_

I then woke up. That was way too emotional for me… I knew what I had to do. I got up, got dressed, and ran to the hospital.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. I Promise by Kyle pt 2

**I'm gonna see if this works out. This is some weird document application that I'm using from my iPod, because I'm gonna do everything I can to give you guys a great story. ;) Sorry for not updating for so long! My computer broke, but I fixed it! ;D You guys already know the warnings. I don't own any rights to South Park. Enjoy. ;3**

* * *

I ran to the hospital. The weird thing is that I'm a terrible runner, but I never stopped or slowed down at all. I finally got there and ran to Kenny's room.  
"Why are you panting?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"I ran all the way here. And I didn't stop at all." I replied.  
Kenny started to laugh, "Well, why did you run all the way here?"  
"Because I had a dream last night..."  
I proceeded to tell him about my dream and how Stan and I were fighting and how Kenny's last wish was for us to love each other.  
"That sounds about right. Except me being evil and stuff." He laughed a little bit more.  
"How is it funny?" I started to blush," That was a terrible nightmare and I never want to see something like that again..."  
"Kyle." Kenny said," You do realize that this is exactly what's going on? I mean, face it, I don't think I'm gonna survive this. I'm just as scared as you guys, but it's true. And before I die, I want you and Stan to make up and confess."  
"Confess what?"  
"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."  
"I don't think I can though... What if it doesn't work out?"  
"Trust me, it will."  
"How do you know..." I felt like crying at this point.  
"Just trust me." He smiled. That was reassuring enough for me.  
"Okay." I said," I'm gonna find Stan!"  
With that, I ran out of the room with a determined smile on my face.

I proceeded towards Stan's house. Nobody was home except for his grandfather. Oh boy...  
"Who are you, one of Billy's friends?" He asked when he answered the door.  
"I'm not exactly sure who 'Billy' is, but I'm assuming you mean Stan?" I replied.  
"Stan, Billy, same thing."  
"Okay...?" What the fuck is wrong with him? "Well have you seen Stan around?"  
"I think I saw Billy go to the park after his parents left to go to church."  
Of course! "Thanks Mr. Marsh!"  
"When you find Billy, tell him that his grandfather wants him to help with killing himself! I mean killing some deer! Yep! Deer!..."  
"Uhm... Sure...?" Seriously. What the fuck?...

I made it to the park. It was cold and foggy out. "Why is the park so creepy in the winter time?" I thought to myself.  
I walked around until I found a frozen pond. I never knew there was a pond there... I looked around and saw a figure sitting by a tree. I drew closer and noticed who it was.  
"Stan!" I called over.  
He looked at me with a cold stare.  
"W-what's wrong? You look upset."  
"What do you think?" He snapped.  
"Look, I know that you're upset. I am too, but Kenny really needs us now, and he says that he just wants us to make up before he-"  
"He dies. You're right. We need to set things straight. I'll meet you at the hospital in thirty minutes!"  
With that, he left.  
"But I never finished what I was gonna say..."  
Why does he have to be so pushy?

I made it back to the hospital and into Kenny's room.  
"Hey." I said with a smile.  
Kenny didn't smile, but whispered, "Did you and Stan make up?" He sounded awful.  
"Y-yeah, Kenny. We did." I started to tear up. He was about to leave and Stan wasn't back yet.  
"Did you confess?"  
Silence filled the room.  
"He left before I got the chance..."  
"Where's Stan?" With that, he took his last breath... And died...  
"Don't worry, Kenny. I will tell Stan! For you! I promise!"

I called the doctor in and he called Kenny's parents. Mrs. McCormick walked in and started bawling at the sight of her dead son. His dad started to weap... A nurse gently removed his body from the bed and handed him to his parents. Tears started to gently flow down my face...

_I promise that I'll tell him, Kenny... I promise..._


End file.
